Wonderland Meets Storybrooke
by gnarley
Summary: Everything in Wonderland is nonsense. Nothing is what it is because everything is what it isn't. So it's not unbelievable that the Cheshire cat happened to be a human Once Upon a Time. A human whose past is darker then what it seems. A human who just so happens to be the daughter and apprentice of the dark one. When she appears in Storybrooke things become little more strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any fairy tale characters. **

**Eventual Madd Hatter/OC (Cheshire) **

Everything in Wonderland is nonsense. Nothing is what it is because everything is what it isn't. So it's not unbelievable that the Cheshire cat happened to be a human Once Upon a Time. A human whose past is darker then what it seems. A human who just so happens to be the daughter and apprentice of the dark one. When she appears in Storybrooke things become little more strange.

**-:-**

"You're late," cried the young blonde queen as a blue and purple stripped cat appeared into the room of the castle she currently resided.

Said cat grinned and stretched its paws out before itself. "I was told to come at my earliest convenience and now happened to be convenient for me. Besides for a place where there is no such thing as time the inhabitants seem to be obsessed with it. You, the rabbit, the hatter. The girl..."

The queen placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as the cat continued speaking. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons?"

"I need you to retrieve something for me," the queen replied.

The grin on the cat faltered for a moment before growing back instantly. "Surely there is another individual better suited for this job. If you had not already noticed... I am a cat."

"No, I need you to travel to this other realm to retrieve what I have lost."

"Another realm you say? Why I believe that is the rabbit's area of expertise," the cat commented as he floated around the room.

"I need you to go, because you have magic where as all the rabbit can do is travel through a hole."

The cat stopped floating and landed on a coffee table. His face now completely rid of the silly expression. "What you have seen is all the magic I have."

"As a cat, yes. But as your true from you were a powerful magic user," the woman said as she sat down on a chair facing the little table the cat was perched on.

The cat narrowed his eyes at the young queen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Do not lie to me Chessur. The queen of hearts told me everything before she left Wonderland. I know that you were once human and that the queen turned you into a cat because she thought you were a threat," explained the queen.

"Even if what you're saying is true. What does your majesty expect to do about it. The queen of hearts is gone."

"Yes, but what if I told you before she left the Queen of Hearts told me how to reverse your curse?"

"Go on..."

"Before anything though, you have to promise me that you will go and get what I need."

"Fine. Yes. I will go and retrieve what you want from where ever it is you decide to send me. If you truly do know how to reverse this spell then get on with it," the cat snapped at the queen. His hopes were becoming high and if there was any chance of him actually getting rid of this cat body he wanted it to happen as soon as possible before the queen had a chance to second guess herself.

"Good. Now close your eyes," the queen said as she stood up from the chair and waved her hand out in front of her.

There was a cloud of red smoke and as it dispersed there was a young woman standing beside the table the Cheshire cat once sat. Despite the fact that the woman was wearing heels she was still rather short couldn't be standing any taller then 5'4" (5" without heels). Her eyes were almost turquoise with black kohl lining them with exaggerated smokey eye makeup. The girls hair was mostly black but the ends were faded to a light periwinkle coming down to the middle of her back and front of her chest. The clothes she wore were tight black riding pants, a black bodice over top a white blouse paired with a black tailed jacket.

"You... you're... you're a woman?" stated the queen as she stared at the supposed woman before her.

The woman in question grinned at the queen (old habits die hard). "But of course my queen. I have always been a woman. Unfortunately though when I was turned into a cat. I was turned into a male cat."

"I don't understand..."

"You don't need to understand, Darling. All you need to do is tell me what it is I am getting and how I'm getting there."

"Yes of course. You'll be going to a world without magic, and the rabbit will make a hole for you to pass through."

"Wait just a moment. You told me that you needed me to go because I had magic and yet you're sending me to a place without it? Now that doesn't make sense."

"Well... most of this place doesn't have magic. But the part of the world you will be going does have magic... very dangerous and very powerful magic."

"I see... and what is so important that I need to go retrieve it?"

"Well you see... thats the tricky part. Its not something I need you to bring back... its someone."

"And that someone is..."

"Ches - What is your name actually?"

"I used to be called Charlie... but you can still call me Chessur or Cheshire if you'd like. Now stop beating around the question. If you don't tell me, I won't do it and I'll take my chances being turned back into a bloody cat," replied Ches she placed a hand on a cocked out hip.

"Right... I need you to bring back the Knave of Hearts."

Chessur scowled and glared at the blonde. "Will? You want me to go and drag back Will?"

"Yes..."

"You do realise that the last time we saw each other, I was trying to eat Alice?"

"What?! Why?" gasped the queen in shock.

"Because your wonderful friend Jafar decided to place me under a little spell of his," the smaller woman snapped. "Between whatever the hell happened between you two after your happy little reunion and me, the chances of the Knave coming willingly are quite low."

"But he won't know who you are," the blonde pointed out.

"No. But I'll have to end up telling him if he doesn't find out because it will be quite strange from a random woman to show up trying to drag him back to Wonderland," Ches said as she clenched her fists to her side. Being back in a human body after so long felt foreign to her. "You never said how I am supposed to get him back either. Because I know that if the rabbit was actually going you wouldn't need me."

"That's why it needs to be you that goes. I did some terrible things to the rabbit I can't make do anything more for me. If I send you over and you have your magic your chances of being able to find a way back are higher."

Chessur's else lit up with a hint of mischief. "All right then... I would like to leave right now."

The queen got excited when she heard the woman's reply. "I was hoping you'd say that. Rabbit! Please come. Open the portal for Cheshire."

A white rabbit walked through the door holding a pocket watch while mumbling about time when he paused seeing a figure standing beside the queen. "Ah. Charlie, it has been quite sometime."

"In this form... yes. I believe it has, Percy" Ches smiled down at her old acquaintance.

"You look a bit different though," replied the rabbit eying the girl's new appearance.

"Yea..." she said looking down and pick up a piece of purple hair. "I guess it's because the Queen of Hearts wasn't the one to break the spell."

"I see. Well... I guess we should be off," said Percy as he made a circular motion with one of his paws. Looking back at Charlie he jumped through the hole. "I'll see you on the other side."

Chessur stepped forward towards the portal before pausing to talk to the queen one last time. "Anastasia."

The queen, Anastasia as she had been called, looked a bit shocked to hear her real name come out of the woman's mouth. "Yes?"

"For your sake... and the Knaves. I hope you're making the right decision," she replied before jumping through the hole herself.

"Me too."

**-:-**

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**-:-**

"Well... I guess I can see how Alice literally fell down a rabbit hole," joked Chessur as she climbed out of the large hole in the ground. Percy's portal had appeared in the middle of what seemed to be a road while both sides seem surrounded by trees. Behind them was a red line going straight across and a sign that said Welcome to Storybrooke.

"Won't a hole in the middle of the road be a little noticeable?" she asked as she brushed the dirt off of her black clothing.

"It'll disappear when I return to Wonderland," replied Percy pulling out his pocket watch. "I should be off soon. Or I'll be late."

"Maybe you should explain to me a little more about this world before running off," Chessur stated glancing down at the rabbit.

"Yes. Well, the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were sent here because of a curse cast by a woman named Regina. From what I was told by the Knave the curse was later broken by a child of true love but with the curse broken it still left the people in this world with no way of leaving the town they were brought to," Percy explained as he turned and looked up at the woman.

"The Enchanted Forest," Chessur whispered, her eyebrows scrunched together and frowned.

"Will that be a problem?"

The woman looked down at the rabbit the frown on her face slowly turning up into a grin. "Of course not."

"Now, if you walk down this road you'll come into the town –

"So you're really not coming with me then?" she asked.

"No, that I am not. This is not my job, you have been asked to do this on your own."

"And how am I supposed to find my way back?"

"This small town is loaded with magic and magical beings. You'll find your way."

Percy began walking back towards the large hole. "Just... be careful. And whatever you do, do not cross that red line" With those being his last words the rabbit jumped and disappeared with the hole.

"You have no idea, Rabbit."

Chessur stood in the middle of the road for a while taking in everything around her. There wasn't much besides trees and the sign welcoming her to the strange place called Storybrooke. The place felt odd, yet familiar. There were old acquaintances near, she could tell by the energy. The magic felt strange in this land and yet oddly familiar to that of the Enchanted Forest, the place she once resided before getting stuck in Wonderland. Wonderland hadn't always been her favourite of the realms but anything beat being stuck in Neverland.

Making her decision, Ches began walking towards the town. At first she wanted to find the Knave as fast as she could but with some of her new found knowledge she figured it wouldn't hurt to stay in this place for a little while. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two about what had happened in her long absence from the forest.

After about twenty or so minutes Ches found herself in the heart of the town. The place was very different compared to Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest. There were strange machines travelling along the roads and the people definitely did not dress the same why those who lived in the perviously mentioned worlds. She was certain she would stick out, but that didn't seem like such a bad thing to her. Strange was something to be proud of in Wonderland, and even though she had spent the last few decades as a talking cat she had learned its just best to leave people wondering. Chessur continued to walk around what seemed to be the main center of the town looking into different shop windows before coming upon what seemed to be an establishment that sold food.

A man walked out of the building carrying two – what looked to be cups and crossed the street. The woman eyed him for a moment before walking through the front gate and into the little shop. The inside of the place reminded her a lot of the bars that use to be in the Enchanted Forest but she knew better to compare the place to those. It didn't host the same sort of people. Here everyone seemed nice besides the two standing at the counter trying to get the attention of the older woman. Something about them screamed evil.

As Chessur walked in she recieved a few odd glances. She wasn't entirely sure if it was from her clothes or the fact that her hair was two different colours. Or perhaps it was the fact that nobody had seen her in this place before, not just Granny's Diner but also Storybrooke itself. She was sure someone was about to say something to her before the door chimed open behind her and a middle aged woman and young boy came inside.

"Bae..." Chessur whispered to herself causing the woman who had just entered to look at her suspiciously.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked with a sneer.

"I don't believe so," Ches replied with a wide grin.

The woman's face became confused before she spoke again. "Who are you?"

"Whoooo. Areeee. Youuuu?" Ches chortled back mimicking the hooka smoking Caterpillar. If only she knew how to smoke a hooka and blow rings from the smoke.

"What did you just say?" the woman replied with a hint of recognition. Obviously somebody had visited Wonderland before and also meet said caterpillar.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just late for a cuppa," Ches answered as she turned and walked away to sit in a booth. When she sat down she made sure she sat on the side where she could still see the door and the woman and boy who had entered after her.

"Who was that, Mom?" Ches heard the boy ask when the woman turned back to him.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Regina," the black woman at the counter called out to the woman by the door. "We could use a heart out over here. Granny needs a little encouragement to take our orders."

"Yes, a very effective tactic," started the woman in the fur coat beside her. "Didn't you once rip out the heart of every villager in the north woods?"

"Or was it the south?"

The woman, now named Regina turned to the boy and said something to him before he walked out of the door but it was too quiet for Ches to hear.

"Hearts..." she murmured as she stared at the women talking.

"Hi! Can I take your order?" asked a cheery voice coming from beside the booth.

Chessur looked up and saw a blonde girl holding a pad and pen smiling down at her. Ches grinned back. "Yes, I'll take a pot of tea and bring me a lot of sugar."

The blonde gave Ches a weird look but continued to smile. "Yes. Of course."

When the girl left, Ches looked back to the women just in time to see the two who were previously by the counter now walking out the door. A man and a woman with short black hair walked up to Regina to talk before the man left out of the door.

"Here is your tea, and here is your sugar," said the blonde girl as she returned placing a cup of tea in front of her at the table along with a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Oh, I am sorry. I asked for a pot of tea," Ches said as she looked back to the girl, this time she noticed that the girl wore a name tag that said Ashley.

"Oh. No... no I am sorry that was my fault. I thought I had misheard you when you said you wanted a pot of tea. I'll be right back," Ashley replied as she rushed away from the woman's table.

As Ches watched the waitress run away the bell on the door chimed once more. She barely glanced over, having lost interest in Regina, before doing a double take. Standing in the doorway was a familiar face, causing Chessur to smirk to herself. "Killian Jones."

Being a human now made all this smiling hurt her face.

-:-

The man in question said hello to Regina and the short hair woman before scanning the diner and stopping dead when he saw her sitting in the back booth by herself. Recognition and confusion crossed his face as he continued to stare at her. In return Chessur smiled and gave the man a small wink before turning to look at Ashley once again when she returned with the pot of tea.

"Do you know that woman, Hook?" asked Regina as she caught him staring.

"I... I am not sure. She looks familiar," he replied glancing at Regina.

"Here are your Donuts, Miss Mills," Granny said placing a box on the counter beside them.

"Thank you, Granny," Regina said with a forced smile as she picked up the box before turning to walk out the door. "Find out who that woman is. And let me know as soon as possible."

Hook didn't answer, he just watched as Regina walked out followed by Snow. Once he made sure that neither of them would be returning to the diner he made his way over to the woman in the corner.

"If it isn't the dreaded Captain Hook," Ches said smirking at the former pirate. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor I you, lass," he replied sitting down across from her. "Last time I saw you, you were a cat."

"And last time I saw you, you were about to be beheaded," she replied with sass. "But I heard you took the Queen with you away from Wonderland yourself."

"You look a lot different."

"Well I would hope so, I was a cat you know."

"That's not what I meant," Hook said with a roll of his eyes. "You are a lot different from when we met before you were a cat."

"Yes, well. I have the Red Queen to thank for that I guess. She wasn't very good at reversing the Queen of Heart's curse on me," explained Ches as she dumped about six cubes of sugar into her cup of tea. "My hair was turned black and purple, and my eyes a weird shade of blue and green."

"And yet, I could still tell who you were the moment I saw you," he replied starring at her. "You look so much like her still."

"I'd rather not talk about her right now. Although, you can explain to me why there was a child in here earlier that looked a lot like Bae."

"Perhaps I should let you figure that one out yourself. Its not my place to tell you," Hook said as he waved over Ashley to place an order. "You can though, tell me why you're here, love."

"It's not your place to know, now is it?" Ches threw back at him.

"Well I live in this town, and I think I should know if you've come here to do something to it."

"I don't want to do anything to your silly little town full of Enchanted Forest inhabitants. I am here on strictly Wonderland business. Nothing to do with you nor will it effect the people here," she explained.

They paused for a moment to let Ashley take Hook's order. "What does that place have to do with here?"

"I don't know. What does here have to do with Wonderland? I don't really know anything."

"If it has to do with Cora, then you should know that she is dead."

"Cora? Now that is a name I haven't heard spoken in a long time," Ches grinned at the news. She doubted anyone in Wonderland knew the Queen of Hearts even had a name. "And here I was hoping for a happy little reunion."

"What are you doing here Charlie?" the pirate growled. He was beginning to get frustrated with the woman for not taking anything seriously. Wonderland obviously did that to people.

"Like I said. It is none of your business, Killian. I will be out of your hair as soon as I find a way back," she replied drinking her tea in one go. Placing the tea cup back down onto the saucer she stood up and began walking out of the diner. "You can pay for that can't you, Darling? You see... I haven't got any money from this realm."

"Find your way back? How the hell did you get here?" he shouted back just as she made it to the door.

Chessur opened the door and looked at her iconic grin. "Why, I fell down a rabbit hole of course."

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please follow, favourite and review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**-:-**

Chessur wasn't entirely sure where she was going after she had left the so called diner. The only person she knew so far in this world was Hook so it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. Magic also worked differently here so she couldn't travel the way she was use to when in Wonderland. That had always been the hardest thing for her when she traveled through realms. Every world ran magic slightly different from each other and unfortunately for her, Ches always had a harder time reacquainting herself with it.

With that in mind she figured it was best just to walk around town, looking out just incase she caught sight on the Knave. She almost hopes she doesn't find him in this world. It wasn't that the Knave was never her favourite person in Wonderland – although he was certainly better then most – but she had a feeling their next meeting wasn't going to be the greatest one. Ches had really out done herself last time she saw him, trying to get Alice and all. Hopefully Alice wasn't in this world either.

Chessur was about to walk passed a shop when suddenly she stopped. She felt drawn to this small little building. Looking up at the sign she read. "Mr. Gold. Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer."

She couldn't help but laughed to herself. Of course. It hadn't occurred to her that if all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were here that would mean that he would be here as well. In fact there was no way any of them would be here if he didn't have something to do with it. Ches thought she felt a familiar presence here but it had been so long she didn't realise it was her own father; Rumpelstiltskin. She had to give it to him, Gold was a pretty ironic name.

Stepping into the shop, Ches noticed it was full of little trinkets. A lot of things that were once owned by those living in the Enchanted Forest. Some where useless, but others held a lot of magical properties. No wonder the man had kept them around. The next thing was woman with long brown hair standing behind the front counter. Not what she had been expecting.

The woman turned around when she heard the door shut and welcomed her. "Hello! How can I help you today?"

Ches eyed up the woman. There was something about her but Ches couldn't place whether it was good or bad. She had felt it before around people but it wasn't something she was use to. "Yes, I am looking for Rumpelstiltskin."

The smile that once adorned the brunette's face was now gone. "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking who you are? This is his shop. Is it not?" Ches replied, her eyes narrowing.

"It is. Or was – Mr Gold is no longer inside Storybrooke. There was a situation and he left," replied the woman as she eyed up the strangely dressed girl.

"I thought that if you left this town, no one could return."

"Precisely. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"My name is Charlie," Ches answered. It was best she kept her identity with Wonderland quiet for now. "Who are you?"

"Belle. Why are you asking about Mr Gold?"

Ches slowly grinned at the woman. The was obviously something more to this woman then she could see. Although she still wasn't sure if it had to do with her father or not. "That is on a need to know basis. And you my dear. Do not need to know."

With that Ches walked out of the store. She couldn't be there any longer. If what that woman, Belle, had said was true and Rumpelstiltskin really wasn't in Storybrooke, then her powers are really out of whack in this world. As she walked down the street away from the pawn shop, she bumped into someone who happened to be walking towards said shop.

"Sorry," a male voice said as he grabbed hold of Ches's shoulders to keep her from falling over.

Ches looked up to reply but was left speechless for a moment. In front of her stood the Knave of Hearts. Will Scarlet. She flinched almost expecting him to do or say something to her, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. She was a person now, not a cat. The only way for him to know it was actually her was if Chessur told him. Apparently she was taking too long to respond because the Knave was now giving her a weird look and he shook her shoulders a little bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she said looking up at him. A little disappointed that she had found him already. She needed to get him back to Wonderland, but at the same time she was confused about what was going on here in Storybrooke. Still, the only hope Ches had at getting back to Wonderland in the first place is finding her father. It was best to just leave Will to himself for now. That way he couldn't run away when it truly was time to leave. "I should be going."

Will was still looking at the woman weirdly but slowly nodded his head and let go of her shoulders. There was something familiar about her to him. He wasn't entirely sure why but he certain it had to do with her oddly coloured eyes. "Right. Well, be careful."

Smiling, Chessur walked passed Will and continued down the street. Her presence leaving the Knave with an unsettling feeling.

-:-

"Has Hook said anything about that strange woman in from the diner this afternoon?" Regina asked Emma when she returned to the mayor's office after getting ice cream with Henry.

"No, he hasn't said anything. Why? What woman?" Emma asked concerned. She was already having issues with him about Ursula, she didn't want to have to worry about whoever Regina was talking about as well.

"I don't know. She was in Granny's when I got there. The woman had black and purple hair and weird green eyes. I've never seen here before," replied the mayor as she sat down on the sofa with a concerned face. "We've been here for so long it is odd for someone new to turn up never mind three new people. Especially since I have no idea who they could be."

"And you think Killian does?"

"He seemed shocked to see her. But that could have been anything. She was wearing strange clothes," Regina explained, although she really wasn't sure why she was trying to reassure Emma on her relationship.

"Do you want me to ask him to make his way over?" asked Emma.

"That would be acceptable."

It didn't take long after the phone call for Hook to show up at the Mayor's office.

"Swan! I came as fast as I could. Is everything okay?" Hook sputtered as he flew upon the door to the mayor's office.

"Perhaps there was a bit of a misunderstanding on the phone," Regina said to the pirate raising her eyebrow in amusement.

Killian stopped dead in the middle of the room, his hooked arm raised slightly. "So there isn't an emergency?"

"No, but Regina mentioned there was a person at the diner this morning. She thinks you might now who it was," explained Emma walking towards her boyfriend and placed a hand on his arm. "Regina has a weird feeling about her."

Hook sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Yea... yea, she's someone I've crossed paths with in the past."

"Do we need to worry about her?" the mayor asked have stood up and starting to pace around the room.

"That depends," replied Hook looking back and forth between Regina and Emma.

"Depends on what?" asked Emma.

"It depends on whether or not she's only here for what she says she is."

"And what's that?" questioned the blonde.

"She didn't say, nor did I pry."

"How do you know her, Hook?" Regina asked walking over to stand near the pirate and the saviour.

"Like I said we've crossed paths –

"Where. Hook?" demanded Regina interupting the pirate.

"Okay fine. We met once in Neverland and then a other time in Wonderland is that what you wanted to hear?"

"When were you in Wonderland?" asked Emma looking at the man confused.

"When he was retrieving my mother," the mayor said with a sneer.

"If she was in Wonderland how did she get here?" the saviour asked looking towards the other woman.

"She said she fell down a rabbit hole," Killian said with a snort.

Emma gave the two a dumbfounded look and spoke in defeat. "Of course she did."

"Do you know who she is?" Regina asked.

"In Wonderland I believe she went by Cheshire."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed at the name where as Emma looked like she was about to either start laughing or crying. Apparently things were going to get more interesting then they thought and Hook hadn't even been entirely honest with them.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**-:-**

**Enchanted Forest ~ 300 years before.**

It had been almost twelve years since Baelfire had jumped through the magic bean's portal. And it felt weird. Charlotte was now 18 year of age and after some persistence from her father she had begun learning magic a few years back. She had her doubts about it, but Charlotte figured that learning magic gave her something in common with her father, which in turn kept him from driving her away like he had done with her brother.

Although she was sad about her brother leaving – she also held some resentment towards him. When Bae had tried to take their father to a world without magic, she had been left with the neighbours to watch. Bae had intended to leave her in the Enchanted Forest. First her mother, and then her brother left. Sometimes she waited for the day that her father would leave her to. But he stayed. Charlotte knew it was because he was scared and didn't want to lose his powers, but she liked to think that it mostly had to do with her. She wasn't dumb though. She knew Bae would always be Papa's favourite – that was why she learned magic – so she could have a chance to make her father happy.

Papa had been especially happy when she came home one day with a hat she had claimed to enchant with the ability to travel to different realms. He was disappointed and disinterested when he learned that it could only travel to worlds that had magic.

"Hello Dearie," Charlotte's Papa announced as he entered her room. Think of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hello Papa," Charlotte replied not looking up from her book.

"I have a job for you. Beautiful daughter of mine," he said with mischief clear in his eyes.

The girl raised an eyebrow at his attempt of flattery. "Oh?"

"Yes! Oh indeed!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "I found a use for that hideous hat of yours."

"Really?" she asked with a hint of worry. "What do you want with that ugly old thing?"

"I will not be using it of course. You will," Rumpel's voice became serious. "I need you to go to a world called Neverland. A place where no body ages. Time just seems to stand still."

"Right, well you know the rule of the hat right? That only that amount of people that enter can come back. So if I go – no one else can come back with me," Charlotte explained to her father. She really hoped this didn't cause any problems for her.

"I don't need you to bring any body back. I just need you do bring me a very deadly poison."

"A poison? Really?"

"Yes. It is a plant called Dreamshade."

"And what would the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin need with something like that?"

"That is on a need to know basis, Dearie. And you... do not need to know!" Rumpelstiltskin chuckled going back to his silly voice.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Did she really expect a proper answer? "Yes, but do you not have a whole library of plants, poisons and spells here to use?"

"Yes," he replied annoyed. "But Dreamshade has no cure besides from the Springs of Neverland. Even then you are cursed to stay on the island forever because the moment you step outside of Neverland the poison takes over and once it reaches your heart you're dead. Remember... all magic comes with a price."

**-:-**

"Ow!" Charlotte screamed as she landed a rocky beach. It was only the second time she had ever used the hat and she still hadn't quite learned how to enter worlds gracefully. This Neverland place didn't look too special. Really all it looked like was another part of the Enchanted Forest but she knew better to think that. Before she left Rumpelstiltskin had briefed her on how dangerous this place really was. He also made it very clear she was to keep away from a boy who went by the name Peter Pan. Her father had deemed him dangerous and if the Dark One say's someone is dangerous you better believe him.

Charlotte looked around herself and then pulled out a map that was in her satchel. It looked like she had landed on the wrong side of the island. Nightshade grew on a small mountain and according to the map she was quite a bit away from it. Sighing she stayed seated on the small beach – it was going to be a long trip and she might as well make the most of it. Charlotte stared out into the sea and was a little shocked to see a ship in the harbor.

"Weird. Papa never mentioned there were pirates in Neverland."

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

-:-

To say that Emma wasn't a little confused and stressed was a bit of an understatement. She was confused because she was sure that her parents had been lying to her about wanting to give Ursula and Cruella a fair chance to redeem themselves and also the fact that her pirate boyfriend seemed to be hiding something about the sea witch. Not to mention this third new person who happened to show up in town. Emma felt like laughing and crying at the same time. It was hard enough for her to understand fairy tale characters from the Enchanted Forest but now someone from Wonderland shown up. And not just anyone – the Cheshire cat of all people. Wasn't he supposed to be a male cat?

According to her and Regina, there were only two people they could think of that anyone from that world would show up. Jefferson and Cora. Of course if it indeed was Cora that the mystery person was here for then they would no longer have a reason to be in Storybrooke.

Too many things were going on. Regina had her heart set on finding the author of the story book, two new villains seeking redemption had happened to show up at just the right time along with rouge Wonderland character making their way into town without the help of the scroll. That was only a few things on the list as to way Emma had decided to take a small walk around town. She was just a block away from Gold's pawn shop when she noticed a woman with black and purple hair walking towards her. This was obviously the person Regina and Hook had been talking about.

"Excuse me!" Emma called out as she walked towards the woman, making her stop along the side walk. "Hi, my name is Emma Swan. I am the sheriff here in Storybrooke."

The woman was amused by Emma's straight forwardness. She meant business and wanted the new comer to know. Turquoise eyes met green and the woman smirked. "Hello Miss Swan. My name is Charlie."

"I know who you are. I want to know why you're here." Emma stated getting to the point.

"I'm sorry officer, is it a crime to go for a walk around town?" the other female asked placing a hand on her hip.

"You came here from Wonderland. You're the Cheshire cat. What business do you have in Storybrooke." Emma rephrased her statement.

"Oh the pirate sure works fast. It's good to know you have him on such a tight leash," replied Ches, her grin coming back to her face.

"If it's Cora –

"It has nothing to do with the Queen of Hearts I assure you. The last thing I'd want is to see that woman. Besides, Captain Hook already told me the woman was dead."

"Well if you're here for the Hatter. Jefferso –

"The Hatter?" Ches interrupted again standing up a little straighter. The grin on her face stayed but grew forced. "Are you saying that the hatter... Jefferson as you call him. Is here? In this land?"

"So you're not here for him?"

"No," she replied giving Emma a thoughtful look. "I wasn't even aware he was still around. But perhaps this changes things."

"How does that change things?"

"No offence Miss Swan. But this doesn't concern you, your evil queen, or even your little pirate for that matter. So unless I am breaking some sort of law, I will be on my way." Emma was about to stop the smaller woman but there was something in her look that caused her to stop. "Good day."

With that Chessur pushed passed the Sheriff's should and continued walking down the street, the tail of her jacket blowing slightly in the breeze. Perhaps Emma had reacted a little too harshly. The woman had a fairly friendly demeanor until she had started interrogating the poor thing. Although she couldn't help but feel there was something strange about the woman. Something to do with magic and not entirely what she was use to.

Emma continued walking down the street until she came upon the pawn shop and went inside to check on Belle. Maybe she knew where she could find the Alice in Wonderland copy of the author's books.

When she walked into the shop Belle was standing behind the counter talking to Will. The two seemed to be having a debate over something when Emma approached.

"Emma, there was a woman in here just a little while ago," started Belle when she looked up. "I've never seen her before and I couldn't find out who she was back in the forest. Even Will doesn't have an idea."

"Yea, black and purple hair? Weird green eyes?" Emma said nodding her head as she looked between the two.

"Yea, that's the one," Will replied with a raise of an eyebrow. "You got any idea who she might be."

"She was asking about Rumpel," Belle said before Emma could answer the thief.

"What would someone from Wonderland want with Mr Gold?" asked Emma more to herself then the other two.

"Wonderland!" Will shouted and then started pacing the shop. "You said she's from Wonderland... are you sure?"

"She didn't exactly confirm it, but Hook is pretty sure she is," the sheriff replied.

"Who did he say she was?" Belle asked.

Will stopped pacing and looked Emma in the eyes. "The Cheshire Cat."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the man. "How did you know that?"

"The eyes. That woman's eyes are the same colour as the bloody cat's," Will stated walking back towards the counter. "Always thought the cat was a boy to be honest."

"How do you know about the cat's eyes? Aren't you just a petty thief from Robin Hood's band of merry men?" asked Emma.

Will looked back and forth between Belle and Swan. He hadn't been entirely honest with them on who he was. Of course he had his story with Robin Hood and his men but they didn't know about his other story and the things he did for the people he worked for in Wonderland. "Uhm..."

"Will, please. If you know something you need to tell us," Belle said trying to encourage the man.

"You see... I wasn't always in the Enchanted Forest... I spent a good majority of my time in Wonderland in fact."

"Really?" It was starting to become hard for Emma to be surprised anymore. "Oh? And who were you, a talking caterpillar?"

Will looked offended by Emma's words. "No. I was the Knave of Hearts."

"You worked for Cora," replied Emma. Now that was a bit shocking.

"Unfortunately. Things happened and I would rather not talk about it."

"Well if she's here, then is it possible that she could be here for Will?" asked Belle trying to figure out a reason for the Cheshire Cat's sudden appearance.

"Maybe," Emma went to reply before Will spoke up again.

"What about the Hatter? He's here, maybe they want him," the man said as though he was trying to convince himself and not the two other people in the room.

"No, I don't think so. She seemed genuinely surprised when I brought him up."

"That wasn't a very smart idea, Emma" the man said looking a bit disgruntled. "The cat had something against the hatter when we were in Wonderland. Now that he's ... She's no longer a cat... well maybe she can act on whatever it was she had against him."

Emma and Belle both looked at bit horrified. "Well how else was I supposed to know that? The only people I know who were from Wonderland was Cora and Jefferson. How was I supposed to know she could be looking for you as well?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't forget that she was also asking the whereabouts of Rumpelstiltskin," Belle added in. "We know basically nothing about this woman. Except for some little facts that even then we don't really know are true."

"Maybe there is a story book like Henry's but for just Alice in Wonderland," the blonde stated.

"The only stories we have about Wonderland are the ones in Henry's book. That's it. Maybe we could ask Jefferson..." said Belle trailing off at the end.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Will sighed leaning his elbows on the glass counter and running his hands over his head. "The poor sod, gave custody of his daughter to her Storybrooke parents a couple of weeks ago."

Emma gave Will a strange look. "You two are friends?"

"No, but I have a drink with him anytime I see him down at the Rabbit Hole."

"Why would he do that?" asked the brunette slightly confused. He had caused Emma all that trouble to get his daughter back and now to give her up.

"Grace just wasn't happy. She got to spend so many years with two parents and going back to barely even one would be hard. He still has visitation rights. But he can't raise a daughter in the condition Regina's curse put him in," Emma was the one to reply.

Belle asked one last question. "So where does that leave us then?"

"I guess that means we'll just have to figure this out ourselves," Emma said sounding defeated.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Neverland ~ how ever many years before**

**-:-**

Charlotte huffed and puffed as she made her way through the forest of Neverland. Her father had made the task seem simple but that wasn't the case. It wasn't bad enough that the poisonous plant that she was sent to find was on a mountain on the opposite side of the island as her – and despite having been told that Peter Pan was the only one to inhabit the realm – a group of young boys were also one the island and they had multiple deadly traps set up in the very forest she happened to be traveling through. Luckily she didn't have the misfortune yet of meeting any of those kids face to face, but she did set off a couple of traps.

Unfortunately the trip was starting to take longer then she thought, she had already spent a day in Neverland and would soon be nightfall. As much as she didn't want to, Charlotte would have to make camp for the night and start again in the morning. Thinking about that made her cringe. Rumpelstiltskin had warned her that time worked differently in Neverland compared to the Enchanted Forest – like many other realms – but with Neverland time moved extremely slow. What seemed like a day in Neverland, could potentially be a year in another. Age also didn't exist in this world. No matter how long is spent in there you're lifespan is no effected. At the rate it was taking her to try and navigate the island, she was looking at being stuck there for at least a couple of more days. Hopefully her father wasn't in a rush for the poison.

Just as Charlotte was getting ready to settle down and start a fire for the night she heard rustling in the trees and male voices talking. The voices did not sound young like the boy who lived on the island, so the only other guess she had at the moment was pirates. She wished more then ever that she had listened to her father on how to make herself invisible, disappearing and reappearing. Charlotte swore to herself that when she leaves Neverland she's going to pay more attention to her father when he is trying to teach her. Perhaps it would come in handy one day.

She tried desperately to keep herself hidden in the bushes as the voices got louder and slowly started to fade when she heard them walk pass. Just as she thought she was fine, a twig snapped to the right of her and then soon there was a sword to her neck. The person behind her chuckled and soon the two who had walked right by, were in front of her.

"Well. Well. Well... Look what we got here boys. A fine piece of tail. And to think this island was in serious short demand of woman," One of the men in front of her said leering at her with a disgusting grin.

Charlotte remained calm. It was best for her not to struggle so she wouldn't hurt herself and she wasn't entirely in the mood to have to use magic. Although she wasn't ready to admit to herself she had no idea how to use her magic in another world.

"Don't you think she looks a bit familiar?" asked the other man with a curious look on his face.

The person who still had a sword to Charlotte's neck let go of her and walked around to get a good look as well. Now all three men looked as though they recognized her.

"What do you think we should do with her?" The man who had grabbed her asked.

"Parlay!" Charlotte shouted having found her voice.

The men look startled for a minute and then looked confused.

"Do you even know what that word means?" one of them asked, his eyebrow raised.

Charlotte smirked a little. "I know a lot more then you think I do. Now... do I need to repeat myself or do I need to explain to you what the word means?"

"Don't get smart with me, Woman," the same man growled as he grabbed her forcefully. He quickly pulled her arms behind her back and began tying a rope to keep her from getting away. "We'll respect your wishes and take you to the Captain and then he'll decide what to do with the likes of you."

It didn't take them long to get to the shore and to a little life boat that sat on the beach. Charlotte swore to herself. If it only took them about ten minutes to get to the beach from where she was then that meant that she had been travelling in circles all day. Hell it took longer for the men to row themselves back to the ship then it did to get her to the beach.

Charlotte continued to act calm but on the inside she was both nervous and excited at the same time. This would be her first time on a pirate ship. Of course she knew a lot about them, she had learned about them in her own world but there were also a couple of others that hosted pirates as well. Despite this she was never allowed to associate herself with any type of sea men. Didn't matter whether or not that were Sailors or Pirates her father wanted nothing to do with them. Especially with the issue of her mother. She wasn't stupid. She knew the pirate didn't steal her mother from them. But it was easier for her father to blame the man rather then explaining to his children that their mother didn't want anything to do with them. And she wasn't dumb enough to believe whoever it was that had "stolen" her had killed her. She was pretty sure that after Papa had gained his powers he went in search of her mother and killed her himself.

The young woman was shaken from her thoughts when the boat was suddenly heaved out of the water and soon was at level with the ship's deck. Looking around she could say there wasn't really anything special about the boat, once you've seen one they all looked the same in her opinion. Although she was pretty sure she'd be killed if she ever said something that like to one of these men.

The crew of the ship looked confused when the men hauled her off the little lifeboat and into the middle of the deck. The only women they knew of in Neverland had been the Mermaids. Some of their men had learned the hard way that those creatures were not to be messed with. But it wasn't just that she happened to be a woman but also a woman they thought looked familiar.

"What is going on here, lads?" a voice rang out causing all the men on deck to go silent. One of Charlotte's "captors" stepped forward dragging her along with him.

"Captain, this woman invoked her right to parlay," he said as he pushed the said woman into the Captains sight. In doing so this gave the girl and the captain a good look at each other.

The Captain had handsome features, black kohl lined his blue eyes. He wore a long black leather trench coat and a red vest underneath. It wasn't until she looked at where his right hand should be that she realised who he was and smirked to herself.

Now the girl on the other hand, had long brown softly curled hair and almost grey eyes. She wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath a black bodice with a vest as well as black trousers and riding boots. The Captain's eyes furrowed in confusion. Standing in front of him was the spitting image of his Milah.

"Of all the pirates to run into in Neverland, I never expected it to be the fearless Captain Killian Jones," Charlotte said being the first one to speak. "Or do you prefer Hook?"

Hook smirked at being recognized by the strange girl. "So you've heard of me?"

"Of course. And I must say it is quite clear why my mother ran off with man as handsome as you." Her smirk grew even more when she saw the realization in the Captain's face.

"So you are her daughter," he replied as he walked closer to the girl to get a better look at her.

"Yes. I should have realised sooner who's ship I was on, with the looks your men were giving. It wasn't until I saw your hook did I clue in," she said eying the hooked man as he walked around her. "My father did quite a number on you... didn't he?"

Hook's expression went from a look of loss to that of hatred in a matter of seconds when she spoke. "That crocodile will pay for what he did. The moment I find a way back to the Enchanted Forest and I get that dagger of his, he'll be a dead man."

"Dagger?" Charlotte said nonchalantly. Inside she was panicking. This man who was dead set on killing her father knew about the dagger. But how?

"Don't play dumb, lass. Bae told me all about the dagger and how who ever possesses it controls the dark one."

"Bae?" she cried out, the smirk falling from her face. How did this man know her brother?

"He was on my ship for sometime, we bonded quite well. Considering."

"When?" she shouted. Screw Hook's knowledge of the dagger and screw her father's stupid request. If she could find Bae then she could bring him home. "Where were you? How did you get to the world he went to?"

"The question you are asking isn't how I got to the world he was in. It's how he got here. To Neverland."

"Bae's in Neverland?" Charlotte looked horrified. If Bae was truly in Neverland then she had no way of taking him back to the Enchanted Forest with her this time around. She would have to leave and then come back. But then that would mean leaving someone else behind. But that wasn't the only thing Charlotte needed to be worried about.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow favourite and review :).**

** Thank you for everyone who has followed and favourited my story so far. **

DreamYourOwnDestiny – Thank you for your review :) I am glad that you loved the story when it was only just the first chapter and I am extremely happy that you still enjoy it!

JediKendalina – I loved the idea of doing a Wonderland meets Once Upon a Time story. Especially after they tried doing Once Upon a Time in Wonderland but it was just so unsatisfying without Jefferson. All the stories about Jefferson and Wonderland all have him with Alice and I am not too fond of it. Some of the stories are well done but I just find that it is over done. I love the idea of the Cheshire cat actually being a human and I am glad others are as well. Thank you for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

And of course thank you to my anonymous reviewer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**-:-**

"Perhaps – if you plan on staying in this world – you should learn a few things about this place. And maybe about the people to live here," came a male voice from behind Ches as she glared at a car that had almost hit her crossing the street.

Chessur looked to her right as the pirate stopped to stand beside her. "What the hell is that contraption?"

"It's called a vehicle. It's like a carriage with no horse," he replied smirking down at her. "You owe me money by the way."

"What for?" she questioned as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What for?" Hook mocked. "For the pot of tea you ordered at Granny's. Which you never finished drinking might I add."

"Well I am sorry but I don't have any gold for you. Cat's didn't have to pay for things in Wonderland," Ches said with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned and began walking down the street. No destination in mind, she honestly didn't know what to do with her time as she planned her mission to get Will back to Wonderland. Her choices were now either find her father, or find the hatter – at which point she didn't know what would be easier.

"And that's why you need to learn about this World and relearn about the Enchanted Forest. A lot of things are different now," the pirate said as he walked with her on the sidewalk.

"Where do you supposed I should go?"

"I suggest the library. It will should have just opened about fifteen minutes ago."

The woman stopped and stared at the man beside her for a moment. "Why a library?"

"Well the best way to learn about the Enchanted Forest is to read the fairytales that happen to be written in books. Don't ask me any questions because I don't entirely understand it myself. But you do need to learn how to function in this world."

"Okay fine. I will go to this library. Show me where it is," demanded the former cat.

Hook pointed to the building with the Clock on the corner. "That right there is the library. I won't be going with you because I have to go to Granny's again and then there is some business I have to take care of."

She didn't say anything back as she watched Hook turn back around and cross the street to the Diner. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea she learned about the world without magic. She had heard about it from Alice; before the unfortunate incident between them, but this place was entirely different then how she explained. Perhaps the Rabbit didn't only jump portals to worlds but could also jump to different time lines as well? Ches chuckled and shook her head – now she was just trying to over think.

Chessur walked into the library to see that it was empty – or so she thought. As she wandered around looking at the different books, a woman came out from behind one of the shelfs.

"Hi, is there anything ..." the woman stopped in her tracks when she saw the new comer.

Ches turned her head to look up and rolled her eyes when she saw who the woman was.

"Oh it's you... Belle, right?" Ches asked as she turned the rest of her body to face her.

"Yes. And you're Charlie," Belle replied, her voice a little less pleasant then before. "Or should I call you Cheshire?"

The purple haired woman grinned at the sass Belle threw at her. "I see news travels fast in this world. Tell me... was it the pirate... or the sheriff?"

"Emma," she replied staring at back. "Now what is the reason you're here?"

"In the library? Or Storybrooke in general?"

Belle looked thrown off for a moment. "Uhm... Both. I guess?"

"I'm here looking for an old – lets say... friend. He's... wanted in Wonderland."

"Is he in trouble?" Belle asked nervously.

"Not that I know of. But you can never be too sure with him," Ches chuckled to herself as if it was an inside joke. "I think it's was more of a lover's spat then anything."

"Lover?"

"Don't worry, Dear. From what I could tell the woman chased him off," she replied, her grin widening in realization that this woman obviously felt something for Will. "Also don't get too worked up. Will won't be leaving anytime soon. Not until I figure out a way back."

Belle looked confused and self conflicted.

"I am not entirely sure what people actually think of the Cheshire cat judging by the look on your face. But I am not stupid nor am I blind. I can tell usually tell what someone is feeling or thinking in situations."

"So it is Will you're here for... not Jefferson," Belle whispered more to herself then anything.

"Yes. Why? Were you all hoping I was here to take the Hatter back to Wonderland? It's not exactly like he wanted to be there in the first place," Ches said the tone in her voice now turning to that of a bored one. She turned and started pulling out different books from the shelf and skimmed the backs.

"Will doesn't want to go back either."

"No. Of course he doesn't," Ches said glancing at Belle from the corner of her eye. "I don't even want to go back to Wonderland. But unlike the Hatter and me, Will has somebody in Wonderland who is looking for him and cares about him."

The look on Belle's face was disappointment, obviously she didn't want to hear about her boyfriend's supposed lover in Wonderland.

"Look. I am in no rush to find a way to drag the Knave back. So you have that time to figure out things with him. But I will need to leave eventually. Assuming that time works in this place like it did in the Enchanted Forest, days here are like a blink of an eye in Wonderland."

"Why are you trying to reassure me?" Belle asked shaking her head at the other woman.

"Because I couldn't care less about why I am here. I just agreed so that I would no longer be a cat," Ches rolled her eyes. "Plus I need help getting use to this place. Hook told me I need to learn about... stuff and that it wouldn't hurt to learn about the people here either."

"Well... I could help you with learning what there is to know about this world. But there is someone else here in town that is more suited to help you learn what there is to know about the people from the Enchanted forest," the brunette smiled.

"And who would that be?"

"He's the sheriff and the mayor's son, Henry."

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite, and review :)**

** Thank you to those who have followed and favourited!**

**I am try to follow the episodes from the second half of this season. So I am sorry if it takes me some time to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its stories/characters. **

** Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been working on several other fanfictions. **

-:-

"So..." Ches really didn't think meeting a child in a diner would be as awkward as her situation was. Hell normally she was the one that made situations awkward for others. After Belle had helped her with everything she needed to know (and she would most likely forget) Belle had made an "appointment" for her to meet the boy in question at Granny's Diner after he got off school.

"You're not very used to kids are you?" the boy asked as he stared at the woman across from him.

"What makes you say that, kid" Ches replied frowning a little. She couldn't exactly remember what name Belle had called him. Harry? Maybe it was Henry...

"You just seem very nervous is all."

The woman eyed the kid contemplating on what she should say next. Perhaps she was better off just telling the boy the truth. Its not like it would hurt him or anything. Besides she had spent the whole day avoiding any type of serious conversation she was starting to get a bit tired.

"It's not that I'm having troubles with being around a kid. It's being around people in general. Being a person in general."

"Being a person? What do you mean?" Henry asked giving her a confused look.

"You don't know? Did you really agree to meet someone at this diner without knowing who they are? Didn't either of your Mom's teach you stranger danger?" asked Ches with a raise of her brow.

"Of course they have. But there aren't many strangers in Storybrooke. Seeing as nobody is supposed to be able to come into Storybrooke. And unfortunately I can't seem to figure out who you are in my book."

"Ah yes... this book that Belle keeps going on about. A book that tells the story of all the people from the Enchanted forest, right?"

"Yea, but I can't seem get which one you are," he replied as he pulled out a large worn down book from his backpack before passing it to the woman. It read Once Upon a Time on the cover.

Ches flipped through the pages before she gave the boy an amused. "Perhaps because this is not the right book for my story."

"But you're from the Enchanted forest aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. But take the Mad Hatter's story," Ches pointed to the page that she had stopped on with a picture of Jefferson trying to sew a new hat. "It shows a very small portion of his story in this book. But there is a lot more to it then just that. I can guarantee you that if you found a book that told the story of the inhabitants of wonderland you'd find not only his whole story... but mine as well."

"Your story? But who could you have been in Wonderland? Not Alice because you're not blonde..."

Before she knew it her famous grin was back on her face. "No no, god no I am definitely not Alice. I am but the Cheshire Cat."

"The Cheshire cat? Really? But then who were you from the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked again. Still confused as to why the Hatter would be in his book but not her. "Why wouldn't you be in my book if there are others who are?"

"My name is Charlotte from the enchanted forest. And the only thing I can think of is that the Author of this book just chose not to write me into it," Ches said with a shrug of her shoulders. The mention of an Author had caused Henry some excitement. "They weren't very fond of my father and therefore probably chose to leave me out."

"You know about the Author?"

Ches looked up from the book a bit startled by the kid's sudden outburst. "It's not exactly a well kept secret to be honest... every story has to have an author doesn't it?"

"Do you know the Author?"

"Well, not this one of course. But I did know the author of Wonderland."

"What do you mean by author of Wonderland?" the kid asked still holding on for some hope.

"You can't honestly think there is only one lone Author in existence? Each and every world has their own story teller. There is just too many people and places for one person to be in charge of everything. Sometimes authors will share characters as well, with me and the hatter for example. We both were born in the Enchanted Forest but there was something that enticed the Author of Wonderland to bring us into her book."

"Her? The author of Wonderland is a woman?" Henry asked becoming more eager as the conversation continued. Perhaps the author this woman knew could lead them to the author of the Enchanted forest. "Do you know where she is?"

Ches eyed the child suspiciously, Henry was obviously starting to get alterer motives as he steered the conversation in a different direction then they originally intended. Frowning the cat like woman replied. "Look, kid. I don't know what you're getting your hopes up over. But ever since your author disappeared so did the others."

Henry looked down the table in disappointment, her answer was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"Why are you so interested in this author anyways?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's not so much me – I mean don't get me wrong it would be awesome to meet whoever wrote this – but I need to find them for my mom," he replied still staring at the table sadly.

"The Sheriff?" Ches frowned further. What did that Emma girl want with the author? She wasn't even in the book properly besides being a baby.

"No. Not Emma. My other mom, Regina... the evil queen"

"Why would you want to find the Author for your mom?"

"So she can get the happy ending she deserves."

"Happy Ending..." To say Ches was shocked was somewhat of an understatement.

"Yea... Villains don't get happy endings, but my mom isn't a villain anymore –

"So you want to find this author and get them to write your mom, her happy ending," she finished for the boy. That was a lot more innocent the what she had originally thought. Especially from the woman she had heard nothing but awful things about.

"You think that it's stupid. Don't you?" Henry asked as he looked up at the former Cheshire cat.

"Not stupid. But I don't think you need an author to determine a happy ending," she explained. "What you need to do is find a way to break whatever power it is that lets these authors have control over our lives. I have been thrown back and forth from being the good guy to the bad guy so many times I feel like I am getting whiplash."

"Do you really think that is possible?" Henry had honestly never thought about that idea. The idea of being able to break free from the author's hold on everyone's story.

"Anything is possible with a bit of magic," Ches said with a sad smile. "But all magic comes with a price."

Henry nodded sadly for a moment. It was small moments like these that he actually did miss his Grandpa on his father's side. The boy's eyes furrowed for a moment before looking at Ches once again. "You know. You never explained who you were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Obviously not someone too important if I don't appear anywhere in that book of yours."

"Just because you didn't appear in this book, doesn't mean that you aren't in others."

"Perhaps we should leave it at that kid. If you are meant to know then I am sure you'll find out. But I am not going to go around telling people about my past that they have no business in knowing." She never meant to be harsh with the kid. Especially since he is potentially her biological nephew, but she figured it was best the people of Storybrooke not know of her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin considering they banished him.

"I think it's best we steer this conversation back to what I was originally here for. To learn about the people from the Enchanted Forest... seeing as it had been quite some time since I had been home and it seems that the faces changed drastically since I've been there."

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. ****Please follow, favourite, and review :)**

**Thank you to those who have followed and favourited!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters. **

**I am sorry for this chapter. It definitely isn't what I wanted but it had to be written and finished for me to move on with the story. I feel like it doesn't flow well together but its important for the plot. **

-:-

Charlie learned a lot from the boy and his book .So much had changed since she had been a member of the Enchanted Forest. She found that her father had tried to replace her with the Queen, training her in the way of magic and tricking her into setting off the curse that inevitably brought everyone into this strange world. She wasn't too sure how she felt about everyone else's stories. Charlie recognized none of the people in the book besides Jefferson and maybe Maleficent. No one else had been around before she was trapped inside of Wonderland.

At the moment, Charlie was walking about the town again trying to wrap her mind around everything that the boy had explained to her. Emma, his biological mother, was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who was sent to this world in hope that she would one day break the curse. Somewhere between then and now Emma had to of had Henry, who was coincidentally adopted by none other then the Evil Queen herself who happened to also be Snow White's step mother. Not only that but she was told that Rumpelstiltskin (her father) had married the librarian, Belle but then was exiled from the town because he couldn't choose between his love and obsession of power and his love for the woman.

The (not so) young woman laughed hysterically after Henry had explained that portion of the story to her. Clearly history was meant to repeat itself as Rumple had done the exact same thing to Belle as he had once done to Bae. Charlie also couldn't get over that fact that the woman was now technically her step mother. She was definitely going to have some fun with that if anyone ever found out about her past.

As she walked down the street by the Antiquities shop once again she saw a familiar figure staring at the window before disappearing. Curious to as what they were watching, she stopped in front of the shop and looked towards the window. Belle and Will were standing in an embrace, with a small peck on the lips, Will slipped out of the woman's arms and he exited the shop.

"You'll never love her, Knave," Charlie called out in to the night, startling the man.

Whipping around, Will glared at the short woman and growled, "You don't know what you're talking about Chessur."

"Of course I do," she replied nonchalantly. "It's you who are in the wrong. But you've always been about playing around with woman, haven't you, Knave?"

"If I want to love her I will!" he shouted at the former cat.

"You couldn't love her even if you tried, William. Your heart belongs to another. Always has and always will. But you know that."

"She doesn't want me anymore. She sent me away. Again, after I fought so hard for her – to keep her alive. She told me she wanted nothing to do with me, I can't go through that a third time... I just can't"

"Anastasia has always been a bit of a conundrum. She was mixed up into a world she had no idea how to act. She wasn't the one who left the first time – you were, but you can't seem to forgive her because she was tricked into forgetting you."

Will let out a sigh of frustration and brought both hands up to his head and pulled on his hair. "It's not that simple."

"It is, you just refuse to believe it. Why do you think I was sent here? Anastasia wants you back in Wonderland, she wants to be with you. Whether you come willing or not is not my problem. But you need to figure things out on your own."

"Why should I even listen to you, you were just a stupid cat who got on everyone's nerves. Last time I saw you, I had to force you away from killing Alice," Will cried stepping closer to Charlie and pointing a finger to her chest. "Alice. Your friend."

"You know as well as I do that I was not in control of myself. Jafar had gotten to me as well as many others," Charlie snapped swatting the man's hand away from her. The Knave shook his head at the woman and turned around to continue on his way, ready to put their argument at rest.

"You need to stop whatever you have going on with, Belle," Charlie called out one last time before whispering to herself. "Because even if you don't hurt her... she's going to hurt you."

Charlie made her way back to Granny's diner to rest for the evening. As she made her way down the sideway she watched as the woman from the diner earlier, Regina – made her way into the building. Quietly as she could, Charlie walked up the path to the restaurant and looked through the window to see there were three more people inside as well.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember her training. Slowly she felt her self disappeared and make her way into the diner without being noticed. Inside she was able to identify the all three of the woman. Two of which were there this morning and the third shocked her. If what Henry had explained to her was true then Maleficent was supposed to be dead. Clearly this situation had the Dark One written all over it.

"You think that's why I'm back?" the blonde witch asked as she stared down at the Queen. "To kill you."

"I trapped you underground for thirty years," the other woman sneered. "And you're not big on forgiveness."

Charlie glanced back at the other two woman and caught them sharing a look before turning her attention back to Maleficent.

"That's true but what you did is nothing in the grand scheme there are far worst crimes that must be answered for."

"Careful darling she's thick as thieves with those heroes," drawled the woman covered in furs.

"Not by choice," Regina snapped. "You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town I had to play nice to survive – alone. Watching them enjoy the happiness I was denied. If you're planning on destroying some of that happiness. I want in."

"You cannot expect us to believe that," commented the third woman.

"Of course she doesn't. That's why she's here. She wants us to see shes still one of us," replied Maleficent as she eyed Regina up and down.

"I am," Regina said with a smirk. This caused Charlie to snort back laughter which in turn gave away her position and turned everyone's attention onto her.

"Who's there?" called out Regina and Maleficent into what seemed to be the empty diner.

"Well... I guess the cat's out of the bag," Charlie said, laughing at her own joke while she materialized in front of the woman.

"The cat," Regina spat, glaring in Charlie's direction. The other two seemed to share Regina's detest for her appearance but Maleficent was intrigued.

"Charlotte," the blonde smiled and stepped towards the woman. "What a pleasant surprise. And to think I thought you were dead all these years."

"You two know each other?" Regina asked glaring at both Maleficent and Charlie.

"Why of course," Maleficent said smiling at Regina as she put an arm around Charlie. "This just so happens to be the Dark One's first student. She's quite the little magic caster."

Charlie eyed the woman touching her suspiciously. Maleficent knew that she wasn't just Rumple's student but also his daughter/apprentice. The woman was clearly hiding something from Regina and that was all the conformation Charlie needed to know that her father was involved.

"I know," the blonde continued speaking smirking down at the woman she held to her side. "Why don't you join us in reeking havoc on the inhabitants of this measly old town."

Charlie pulled herself out of Maleficent's grasp and stepped away. "As fun as that seems. I have other business to attend to."

The young woman began walking towards the back of the diner to the stairs to her room.

"Suit yourself," the other woman replied with a shrug.

Before she went up the stairs she looked back at the two woman one more time and made eye contact with Regina. Charlie only hoped, the woman knew what she was doing.

-:-

"What do you mean you let Henry spend time alone with that woman?" shouted Regina at Belle when they met in the Library with the rest of the group. After Maleficent told her the night before that this Charlotte person was once a student of Rumpelstiltskin she had become overly concerned.

"She came asking to learn about the people from the Enchanted Forest and Henry's book was the best bet seeing as it is the real story," Belle explained trying to reason with the former Evil Queen.

"Did you ever think that maybe she's after someone from this world? And that getting to her hands on the book is just what she needed?" the mayor growled out. "Maleficent said she used to be Rumpelstiltskin's student."

"What?" Belle gasped with a horrified look on her face.

"No, that's definitely not what she's after," Hook cut into the argument. "I've known her for sometime and that's not how she plays. She may work with dark magic but she's not one to deal lasting damage. Most of what she does is just for laughs.

"We already know she's here for Will. She's just trying to find a way back to Wonderland before she can leave."

Emma observed everyone's reactions. They were still stuck on the Cheshire's appearance in Storybrooke but that wasn't why they had all met that night. Cruella and Ursula had somehow managed to bring Maleficent back from the dead. And Regina was set on infiltrating them.

"Perhaps we should let Jefferson know about the woman's appearance? Let him deal with her, we have more serious matters to deal with now."

"We can't just tell the Hatter about the cat appearing in town. The man just lost his daughter again, adding more crazy to the mix will just make him go mad again," commented Will. "Beside's they have a serious grudge between the two of them and I feel like that would just make matters worst."

"We'll think of something later but right now Emma's right, we need to deal with Maleficent and the others," Mary Margret jumped in.

**AN: Thank you for reading :) Please follow, fav, and review. **


End file.
